


Midnight Train Ride

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shotacon, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke and Hershel have a little fun on the train ride home, but there's this weird tapping sound bothering them ...//A Commission, THANK YOU <3<3
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton, Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Kudos: 10





	Midnight Train Ride

Luke stood next to the window, staring off into the night, watching the outside world pass him as the train quickly moved to its destination, back to london. The Professor was gone, leaving him in here as he went to go investigate some strange noise outside their room. Luke just hoped he would hurry it up and come back, it was getting a little stale waiting for him. The door creaked, and Luke turned, smiling softly as he moved away from the window. He watched Hershel come in, a sly grin on his face as he purposely walked into him, just as soon as the door opened. 

The man was in mid stride, so Luke fell back, getting scared mid fall, grabbing Hershel’s hand. “P-Professa!” He dramatically yelled, falling back, the man landing on top of him. Luke blushed, feeling his weight pressing down on him, having been lucky enough to fall in a position where he could feel Layton’s non excited crotch against his own.

“O-oh my, forgive me! I didn’t meant to-” 

“P-professa you can’t~ that’s dirty~” Luke said, nudging him with his leg. He was trying his best not to say it out loud, but Hershel just wasn’t getting it. “Luke, I- Didn’t mean to um- could you let me up?” He said, Luke was still holding onto him. Luke blushed, before spreading his legs, laying flat on the floor, “You’re s-so embarrassing, Play along, will you? Pleaaaase?” Luke asked, and Hershel blushed, “Ah- I mean-” He quickly fixed his composure, and took Luke’s wrists into one of his hands, “ keep your voice down, wouldn’t want anyone to hear you would we?” 

“Never!” Luke squirmed, before a mouth was pressed against his own. He could feel a hand wandering up his signature blue sweater. Rough, aged palms, strong enough to lift him with one hand traveled up his stomach. Luke could feel the texture of Hershel’s fingerprints brushing across his nipple, but was made to sit still while the older man had his way, pinching the bud, pulling at it until it hurt just good enough to make Luke’s legs twitch, and then letting go. He pulled away, mouth open before he bit his lip, seeing Luke laying there on the floor. The boy had a little trail of drool on his bottom lip, which Hershel swiped off with his finger, before he wrapped his hand around Luke’s throat. 

“Pwofess- AH-” Luke went quiet, his neck squeezed under the pressure of the Professor’s hands. Luke was squirming, imagining the way his hand must look, tensed as it squeezed his neck. Hershel forced Luke’s pants off, “quiet-” He demanded, cutting off Luke’s air flow as he undid his own pants. Luke was hard, and his heart was going wild when he saw Hershel slip two fingers into his mouth, and then push those same fingers inside of him. 

It happened so fast, and so suddenly, Luke kicked his legs around, being allowed to breathe for just a moment. He arched, his little erection twitching as he held onto Hershel’s hand, moaning his name. “Pwofessa s-stop!” He groaned, feeling those fingers shove themselves deeper inside of him. They curled, and twisted, pushing up against his sweet, soft, weak spot. “N-not-!” He started to yell, but the hand around his neck squeezed him again. He arched as Hershel’s hand movements grew much more intense, he was suddenly shoving his fingers in and out of Luke, spreading them out, stretching the boy and testing the limits of his body. 

“Pw-ofes- sa! Hh” Luke breathed out, in barely audible choked whimper. The tears in his eyes rolled down his cheeks, and Hershel knew the boy was about to cum. He stopped, and Luke whimpered, feeling his body come down from the high.

“Roll over. And I don’t want to hear a single sound from you, understand?” Hershel said, and Luke nodded, giving a meek little “yes sir..” as he rolled over onto his stomach. He wanted to tell Hershel not to look, it was embarrassing, especially when the man forced his hips up, and Luke could feel him pressing his tip against his slightly prepared hole. “Good boy-” Hershel said, in a drone-like state as his clean hand rubbed at Luke’s back. He slowly pushed himself in, before pulling Luke’s hips back with no regard for how he felt. 

He started to move, Luke’s body was tight around him, and he wasn’t prepared well enough for this. Luke reached back, “Pwofessa it hurts!” He said, moaning under his breath. For a second, Hershel stopped, his guilt getting the better of him, but Luke looked back at him, a confused expression behind his flushed features and tears, one that said, “what the heck are you doing? Don’t stop!” 

The boy could be so confusing sometimes, Hershel slid himself deeper inside, reaching underneath Luke to feel him up, as soon as his hand brushed past the boy’s length, Luke came, gasping as it sprayed out, landing on the carpet. 

“Bad boy, Look at the mess you’ve just made-” Hershel said, pulling Luke all the way back onto his length. He paused, and let out a sigh, rubbing Luke’s stomach, able to feel his length bulging through his small stomach. “Now that just won’t do, I want an apology right this instant.” He said. 

“I - s-sorry-” Luke whimpered, barely able to inhale enough to talk from how full he was. Hershel pulled out slowly, before slamming his hips back inside, “Again.” was all he said, and Luke whimpered out another one. His legs were starting to feel numb, Hershel pushed his face down into the carpet, his hips slapping against Luke’s skin as he penetrated him, forcing apology after apology out of him. They were probably shaking the box car with all of the force, Hershel could feel the stress building between his legs, and he bit his lip, squeezing Luke’s butt, admiring his body while he had the chance. 

Luke was in tears, his face buried in his arms as Hershel’s length touched the deepest parts of his body. It wasn’t until Hershel suddenly started to slap him across the backside that he felt like he was about to get the floor dirty again. “You call- that- an apology? You- should be- ashamed!” Hershel said, slapping the boy in between the words. Luke curled up, suddenly embarrassed by the thought of someone else hearing this. He groaned, and apologized again, sobbing as he came, his back arching. The professor breathed, groaning lowly as he came, continuing to thrust. “Luke~” He moaned, and Luke turned red, twitching under his touch. “Pwofessaaa …” he sobbed, hiccuping as he was pumped full of cum. Hershel pulled out, gently rubbing his sides. 

“Ah- did I go too far?” 

“No, you did a good job professa … I’m sleepy-” 

“You’re also pretty dirty, why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll take care of the floor?” 

“Okay .. I love you-” Luke said, being picked up. He was so clearly sleepy, it seemed like Hershel would have to clean both him and the floor … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was awakened to the sound of gentle knocking. The room was dark, he was laying on top of the yellow couch, the professor underneath him … He sighed, dressed in mint pajamas, unlike the professor, who never seemed to change clothes. Luke pushed himself off of the man, walking in the direction of the sound. It was a little mesmerising, he didn’t know why he wanted to inspect it, he just did. It led him to the door, which he opened, peering out into the even darker hallway … Luke rubbed his eyes, about to go back to bed before he heard it again. 

_ Tap tap… _

It was right next to him, he walked towards it, and it got further away, so he followed, being led down the hallway. He stopped when he got to an empty box car. He peered through the window, seeing a figure standing inside. It looked like a shadow … but- with arms? 

Luke walked in, and only seconds later, he was in the arms of a strange force, something wrapped around his neck, choking him as the professor came in. “Luke, you know I can’t sleep when you leave without … w-what’s going on?!” Hershel said, it seemed like Luke was floating, tangled up in a shadow. Hershel hadn’t ever seen anything like this, could it be, an actual paranormal entity? 

It seemed to manifest itself right then and there, into a familiar body, “Hello-” Clive said, voice empty of tone, face void of expression. He was wearing a slightly torn version of what he was wearing when they met, as if he’d been in the explosion.

“You’re not Clive!” 

“Sure I am …” the thing said, slowly trailing it’s hand down. It slipped it into Luke’s night pants, and began moving in a strange way. “What a lovely assistant you have here, so responsive, obedient …” Clive said. Luke moaned, “S-Stop! It-” He weakly said, unable to move. Clive looked down at him, and gently bit his ear, licking over it, tugging at it with his teeth. 

“Noo!” 

“Clive- Stop!” Hershel demanded. Clive chuckled, “You want him? Let’s play, and maybe I’ll hand him over-” Clive said, an invisible force casting shadows over Luke’s legs, holding them open. Hershel … clenched his fists. 

“No!” 

“Then I’ll kill him.” Clive said, still continuing to rub Luke. Luke was squirming, face completely red as he started to cry, “professa just do something!” He pleaded, before he suddenly tensed, and Clive stopped. 

Luke made a pained noise, and Clive grinned, “You didn’t think I’d let you finish did you?” he asked, watching Hershel as he reluctantly stepped forward. 

“Yess _ ss _ ” Clive said, his features turning snake-like as Hershel got closer. 

“P-Professa?” Luke said, face completely red. Hershel looked at him, about to apologize, until he realized that … Luke was drooling. 

“ … we need to have a conversation when this is over-” Hershel said, undoing his pants, gently pulling Luke’s off. Luke squirmed, “You can’t! No!” He protested, going quiet as his body was forced straight. It was like he was being held up by something, forced to arch back, coming face to dick with Clive. “Such a pretty face~ open up for me?” He asked. Luke gasped as Hershel worked himself inside, hearing Clive unzip his pants, using the opportunity to slip down his throat. He groaned, not yet used to doing this, but gagging only made Clive go deeper, which only made him choke more. 

Clive was holding onto his head, “good boy, that’s it-” He said, forcing Luke’s jaw to remain open as he thrust himself down the boy’s throat. Luke felt so used, so violated, so good. Hershel observed his body, the boy’s length was absolutely throbbing, it was cute, in a sense, but so very worrying. 

Clive seemed to be in a daze, watching Luke’s neck bulge and relax as his length slid back and forth inside of it. He pulled out, creating a pop sound, letting the boy cough before he slid back in, shuddering at the sensation. “I can’t believe you’re still afraid-” Clive said, “look at him, he’s having the time of his life.” He motioned to Luke, who had his hands on Clive’s hips, and his legs wrapped around the professor’s waist. He was swallowing Clive, letting him move freely in his mouth, accepting it as if it were his way of life. 

Clive looked up, shoving himself deep inside of Luke’s throat, as far as he could go, grinning at Hershel, “did you teach him this? Scandal-” 

“I- Didn’t-” Hershel sighed, completely aroused by the situation. He was so terrified though, he could feel something sharp poking at the back of his neck as he moved, and it made him feel like he would be killed if he finished. Clive pulled out to let Luke breathe, rubbing himself all over Luke’s face, “ good boy, how does it taste?” 

“P-please-!” Luke moaned, holding his mouth open. Clive bit his lip, “my my, keep behaving like that and I’ll have to reward you-” he said, rubbing his tip against Luke’s tongue. Hershel reached forward, caressing Luke’s body. “I-i’m sorry-” he said, starting to speed up ever so slightly. Clive watched him as he moved, it was clear that he was trying to please Luke, stroking him, dragging his nails down his sides. All of this seemed to appease Clive, who came, coating Luke’s tongue with it before he shoved himself down his throat. “ Drink.” He demanded, and Luke swallowed, suddenly cumming. Hershel leaned forward, mumbling something about loving Luke, and being sorry about this before he came too, and the sharp thing against his neck pressed into him. 

Luke jolted as the professor fell over, and Clive let his body drop. “Professa!” he said, before coughing a little. He yelled as Clive forced him onto the ground, and cried when he forced himself inside. It didn’t stop though, and neither of them were ever seen getting off the train. 


End file.
